thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Animenia
Animenia is a show where That Dude In the Suede reviews various anime, both good and bad. It had been put on hiatus because of Suede's two year mission for his church. When Suede returned after Suburban Knights, the series continued! Episodes *'Top 11 Anime Openings:' Suede counts down his Top 11 favorite anime theme songs. (7/20/08) *'AMVs:' Suede discusses Anime Music Videos and the differences between a good AMV and a bad AMV, formed the groundwork for his series AMV Heaven. (7/29/08) *'Weirdness: Hair:' Suede discusses a weird aspect of anime; hair! (8/9/08) *'Trigun:' Suede reviews the anime Trigun. (8/21/08) *'Top 11 Anime Villains:' Suede counts down the best of the best of anime villains! (10/1/08) *'FFVII: Advent Children:' Suede's first negative review, this time making fanboys cry by tackling Final Fantasy! (11/16/08) *'Suede's Goodbye:' Suede's sad goodbye to That Guy with the Glasses as he heads out on his mission. (1/21/09) *'Top 11 American Animes:' Finally back, Suede salutes the best American cartoons with an anime flavor! (8/9/11) *'The Girl Who Leapt Through Time:' What does Bill Murray have in common with a Japanese high school student? No, It's not Lost In Translation 2, sickos... Finally an anime review from that dude who was on hiatus! (11/7/11) *'Tokyo Godfathers:' Just in time for the Christmas season, let's find out what we can learn from the modern hobo! (12/24/11) *'Pokemon: The First Movie:' Linkara and JewWario join Suede in his first big crossover! What could they bring to the table that the Nostalgia Critic couldn't? (3/30/12) *'Damekko Doubutsu:' Wait, what? Suede looks at the strange phenomenon known as kigurumi and reviews a very obscure kid's anime. (6/30/11) *'Pokemon the Movie 2000:' Now free of the Nostalgia Critic's shadow, Suede, Linkara and JW tackle the other Pokemon movie everybody actually saw! Is it really as rose-coloured as we remember? (9/30/12) *'Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro:' Suede goes obscure this Halloween with an anime that is both creepy and... not. (10/25/12) *'The Pikachu Shorts, Vol. 1:' Remember those Pikachu shorts they played at the beginning of the Pokemon movies? I just did! (11/27/12) *'Holiday Hi-Jynx Pokemon Christmas Episode:' Suede reviews a controversial Pokemon episode that has been banned from the airwaves, and guess what? It's Christmas themed! (12/23/12) *'Pokemon the Movie 3:' Our heroes once again find themselves in the strange world of Pokemon, this time in the fan favorite third movie. Will it impress them, or will it fall apart under scrutiny like so many others? (3/27/13) *'Mewtwo Returns:' Do YOU remember the straight-to-DVD sequel to the first movie? Were your memories erased? Now, would that have been a good thing or a bad thing? (4/26/13) *'Pokemon 4ever:' After an extended production period and the tragic death of one of the hosts, the next in Suede's review series is finally up! Who is the mysterious guest? Find out, finally, today! (2/22/14) *'Ace Attorney:' Suede's "Commission Season" has finally begun! Can the director of Ichi The Killer transfer the beloved DS franchise to the big screen, or will he be found guilty of treason? (9/15/14) External Links *Animenia on Channel Awesome Category:Content Category:Inked Reality Category:Shows